ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2013/December
Dec 1 Twitter :"@JDBoy_1D I love this album so much, and really really believe in it. Thank u! You're a sweetheart!" :"@BenjaminJMacey you sound like me" :"Here's a track-by-track commentary of 'ARTPOP' http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=E7Voaj0xzpc&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DE7Voaj0xzpc … I could say a million things about this music, but here's some!" :"@Eric_lovegipson is this true? If so that is incredibly tragic. Praying for his family, friends, and fans. Wow. speechless" Instagram :"Personal record for wig changes in one day. Usually means my soul is restless. Life's too short to wear one hat." 12-1-13 Instagram 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com :"ARTPOP" 12-01-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.gif Gagadoll Press Conference : Main article: Gagadoll Lady Gaga unveiled the Gagadoll at a press conference. She was also interviewed. 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 006.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 001.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 002.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 003.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 004.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 005.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 007.jpg Dec 2 Twitter :"Rolled around Tokyo today, made it to my favorite shop. They asked me to paint a leather (an epic pastime of mine) http://instagram.com/p/hagwryG6jK/' :"ARTPOP on making outfit for Jingle Bell Ball see u soon London! Haus just told me to 'Abramovic these crystals' Long durational glue gunning" :"@atsukitakahashi had an awesome day in your fashion. Killer suit" :"Gonna be on SMAPxSMAP in Japan in 30 min. Fashion is custom Versace, w/ opening jacket by Kansai Yamamoto<---serious glam history happening" :"@kiara_jayde_ <3" :"@briangliboff I'd paint your jacket we should do that" Instagram :"TOKYO" 12-2-13 Instagram 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com Out and about in Harajuku Gaga was seen out and about in Harajuku, Tokyo at night. 12-2-13 Out in Tokyo 001.jpg 12-2-13 Out in Tokyo 002.jpg 12-3-13 Out and about in Harajuku 003.jpg 12-3-13 Out and about in Harajuku 004.jpeg Dec 3 Twitter Instagram Arriving at Narita Airport Gaga was seen arriving at Narita Airport on her way out of Japan. 12-3-13 Narita Airport 002.jpg 12-3-13 Narita Airport 003.jpg 12-3-13 Narita Airport 001.jpg 12-3-13 Narita Airport 004.jpg Dec 4 Twitter LittleMonsters.com :"''ARTPOP: I love my new album''" 12-04-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.gif Leaving The Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving Hotel in London and traveling to ITV Studios where she recorded her appearance and performance on Alan Carr: Chatty Man. 12-4-13 Leaving hotel in London 001.jpg 12-4-13 Leaving hotel in London 002.jpg 12-4-13 Leaving hotel in London 003.jpg Arriving at ITV Studios 12-4-13 Arriving at ITV Studios 001.jpg 12-4-13 Arriving at ITV Studios 002.jpg Alan Carr: Chatty Man Gaga recorded her appearance and performance on Alan Carr: Chatty Man. It airs on Friday, December 6th. Gaga performed an acoustic version of Do What U Want and Dope. 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 001.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 002.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 003.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 004.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 005.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 006.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 007.jpg Leaving ITV Studios 12-4-13 Leaving ITV Studios 001.jpg 12-4-13 Leaving ITV Studios 002.jpg 12-4-13 Leaving ITV Studios 003.jpg Arriving at Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving ITV Studios and returning to her hotel after recording Alan Carr: Chatty Man. 12-4-13 Arriving at hotel in London 001.jpg 12-4-13 Arriving at hotel in London 002.jpg 12-4-13 Arriving at hotel in London 003.jpg Dec 5 Twitter Instagram :"#ARTPOP I'm the artist of my own life . In this 'piece ' I take you with me when I leave. #monster4life" 12-5-13 Instagram 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com :"This is the jacket I'm having the fans decorate in London." 12-05-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Leaving a Studio in Soho 12-5-13 Leaving a Studio in Soho 001.jpg 12-5-13 Leaving a Studio in Soho 002.jpg 12-5-13 Leaving a Studio in Soho 003.jpg Arriving at an Office 12-5-13 Arriving an Office 001.jpg 12-5-13 Arriving an Office 002.jpg Leaving an Office 12-5-13 Leaving an Office 001.jpg 12-5-13 Leaving an Office 002.jpg Arriving at The Langham Hotel 12-5-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 001.jpg 12-5-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 002.jpg 12-5-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 003.jpg Dec 6 Gaga on Alan Carr: Chatty Man aired today. It was recorded on December 4th, 2013. Twitter Do What U Want Music Video Behind the Scenes Terry Richardson tweeted a behind the scenes photo on the "Do What U Want" music video. 11-4-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg Leaving The Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen out in London in the afternoon. 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg Rehearsals at Annabel's Nightclub in London 12-6-13 Arriving at Annabel's 001.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Annabel's 001.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Annabel's 002.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Annabel's 003.jpg Leaving The Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving her hotel to go to a secret gig in which she is performing to support the charity RED. 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 004.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 005.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 006.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Pam Hogg, metal jewelry by Maria Piana, earrings by Swarovski, sunglasses by H0les, a ring by Maria Francesca Pepe and heels by Pleaser. Arriving at Annabel's 12-6-13 Arriving at Annabel's 006.jpg Annabel's Gaga took the stage at Annabel's to celebrate the release of ARTPOP and raise awareness for the fight against AIDS with (Belvedere Vodka) RED. 12-6-13 Annabel's 001.jpg 12-6-13 Annabels 002.jpg Interview 12-6-13 Annabel's 001.png Leaving Annabel's 12-6-13 Leaving Annabel's 004.jpg Dec 7 Twitter Leaving The Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving the Hotel in London in the afternoon. 12-7-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 12-7-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 12-7-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg Dec 8 Twitter :"@britneyspears lets do this b*tch its time." :"Me at @CapitalOfficial Jingle Bell Ball 4 years ago. Platinum blond, bangs, red lipstick brows, antlers. #cantWait" 12-8-13 Twitpic 001.jpg Leaving The Langham Hotel 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 001.jpg 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 002.jpg 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 003.jpg 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 004.jpeg 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 005.jpeg Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball : Main article: Capital FM's, Jingle Bell Ball Red carpet 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 001.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 006.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 002.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 005.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 004.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 007.jpg Performance # "Jingle Bells" # "Poker Face" # "Just Dance" # "Bad Romance" # "Born This Way" # "Aura" # "Do What U Want" # "Applause" 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 003.jpg 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 002.jpeg 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 001.jpg 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 006.jpg 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 007.JPG 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 005.jpg 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 008.JPG Capital FM Interview 12-8-13 95-106 Capital FM 001.png Returning to Hotel Gaga was seen returning to her hotel dressed as a Christmas Tree. 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 003.jpg 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 002.jpg 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 001.jpg Dec 9 Twitter Instagram :"Custom Versace Suit. New made out of Vintage Gianni print remade robin egg ocean blue by Donatella herself. Accessories Custom Versace. Hair @faspiras" 12-9-13 Instagram 001.jpg Leaving The Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in London to head to the airport to catch a flight back to the United States. 12-9-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 001.jpg 12-9-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 002.jpg 12-9-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 003.jpg 12-9-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 004.jpg Dec 10 *Sukkiri!! aired today. It was recorded on November 29th, 2013. Twitter LittleMonsters.com :"McQueen Forever" 12-10-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"home for the holidays getting into the xmas spirit, but i always make time for my VOICE" 12-10-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg Arriving in Chicago Gaga was seen arriving in Chicago after her flight from London. 12-10-13 Arriving in Chicago 001.jpg 12-10-13 Arriving in Chicago 002.jpg Dec 11 Twitter :"THANK U SO MUCH, to all the fans who bought tickets to the tour. It's been the best xmas present ever. This show will be unforgettable. X" Dec 12 Twitter :"Two of my babies @RKELLY BLACK PANTIES is out http://bit.ly/1d7lwHR & @TWISTAgmg BACK TO BASICS https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/back-to-the-basics/id766974035 … *new music*" Dec 13 Twitter :"Good Morning! Photoshoot and rehearsal, why aren't there more hours in the day. (Eye cream) and welcome back Honey B we missed you! <3 <3' Terry Richardson also tweeted a second image from the Do What U Want video. 11-4-13 Terry Richardson 002.jpg Terry Richardson Lady Gaga did a Holiday themed photoshoot with Terry Richardson. 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 007.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Leaving Adler Planetarium Gaga was seen leaving the Adler Planetarium today after a photoshoot with Terry Richardson. 12-13-13 Leaving Adler Planentarium 001.jpg 12-13-13 Leaving Adler Planetarium 002.jpg Meeting with Fans in Chicago Gaga was seen meeting with Fans in Chicago. 12-13-13 Meeting with Fans 001.jpg 12-13-13 Meeting with Fans 002.jpg Dec 14 Twitter :"It is snowing snowing ❄❄⛄where I am! Happy Holidays everyone. Going home to make some eggnog. Heavy on the nog! ������" "Chicago Fire" Party Gaga was seen with Taylor Kinney in Chicago. 12-14-13 With Taylor Kinney 001.jpg 12-14-13 With Taylor Kinney 002.jpg Dec 16 Twitter :"Been catching up on THE VOICE, I love @jacquieleemusic Beautiful girl with a beautiful voice! Vote for her monsters http://nbc.com/unlimited/vote" :"@jacquieleemusic good luck tonight, nothing like lil' girl with BIG voice. Don't be nervous, just be yourself!" Leaving the Center Staging Lady Gaga was seen taking pictures with fans while she left the Staging Center. 12-16-13 Leaving the Center Staging 001.jpg Dec 17 Twitter :"@xtina thank you for performing with me, your heart is as big as your voice. Such a fan for so long, I can't believe we shared the stage." The Voice Lady Gaga performed Do What U Want with Christina Aguilera at The Voice Live Finale Wrap Party, Episode 519B in Los Angeles. 12-17-13 The Voice 001.jpg 12-17-13 The Voice 002.JPG 12-17-13 The Voice 003.JPG 12-17-13 The Voice 004.jpg The Voice Interview 12-17-13 The Voice Interview 001.jpg Twitter :"@xtina thank you for performing with me, your heart is as big as your voice. Such a fan for so long, I can't believe we shared the stage." Dec 18 Arriving at LAX Airport 12-18-13 Arriving at LAX Airport 001.jpg 12-18-13 Arriving at LAX Airport 002.jpg 12-18-13 Arriving at LAX Airport 003.jpg 12-18-13 Arriving at LAX Airport 004.jpg Leaving O'Hare Airport in Chicago 12-18-13 Arriving in Chicago 003.jpg 12-18-13 Arriving in Chicago 002.jpg 12-18-13 Arriving in Chicago 001.jpg Dec 21 With fans in Chicago 12-21-13 With fans in Chicago 001.png Out and about in NYC 12-21-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg 12-21-13 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg Marina Abramovic Private Show : Main article: Marina Abramovic Lady Gaga attended to Marina Abramović show in New York City with Taylor Kinney. 12-21-13 Marina Abramović Private Show 001.jpeg 12-21-13 Marina Abramović Private Show 002.jpeg Dec 22 LittleMonsters.com :"It's been a long year, and to complete my transformation from within. A champagne peroxide toast. Through all the pain I made it back to blonde. I love you monsters." 12-22-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Leaving her apartment 12-22-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg 12-22-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg Dec 23 Cinema Gaga was seen outside in a Cinema with her boyfriend Taylor Kinney. 12-23-13 Cinema 001.jpg Supermarket 12-23-13 Supermarket 001.jpg Dec 24 At Ace Hardware in Penn Manor 12-24-13 At Ace Hardware in Penn Manor 001.jpg Dec 25 Christmas 1-8-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg Twitter :"@tobeymonster who's the hottie in that picture" Leaving her apartment 12-25-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg Dec 26 Out and about in NYC 12-26-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg 12-26-13 Out and about in NYC 002.jpeg Dec 27 Twitter :"my xmas tweet never went through :( Merry Xmas!!! every year I am more and more grateful to have and love monsters. *SPREAD LOVE* - Venus" At Lancaster Restaurant 12-27-13 At Lancaster Restaurant 001.jpg Dec 28 Out and about in NYC 12-28-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg 12-28-13 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg Timeline Category:2013 Category:2013 fashion